


Settling Down

by fanboy15



Series: Stockholm Syndrome [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Happy Derek, Happy Stiles Stilinski, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mates, Pregnant Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboy15/pseuds/fanboy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek and Stiles landed in Seattle.They made there way out of the country to Battle Ground which is 30 minutes away from Vancouver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling Down

Stiles POV

*3 months later*

Once me and Derek landed in Seattle we kept on going north and went past Vancouver to a small town 30 minutes away from Vancouver to a town called Battle Ground.

We stayed in a motel for two months until Derek found a job as a lumber jack and got us a house already furnished.I remember the first day he got the job i was a mess and I also got some shocking news. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Stiles baby what's wrong,why are you crying?",Derek asked.

I just shook my head saying I don't know.I really don't know why I'm crying all I know is that it hurts to see him leave.I looked up at the sound of his voice,he had a huge smile on his face that confused me.

"Stiles I know what's wrong with you.",He paused for a minute to see if I would say something,when I didn't he just kept going."Your my mate."

All I did was stare at him for a while trying to see if he was serious."Are you serious?"

"Yes,we have a bond.You couldn't fell it at first because you had to truly accepts me into your life and you finally have.",he said.

One fat tear rolled down his cheek.I instinctively reached out and wiped the tear from his face.It kind of made sense really,even when he first kidnapped me a felt something for him.I decided a while back that I had to accept my fate to be with him.I wanted to be with him and now I know why. "We are going to have a good life Stiles.I have a job now and I'm going to get us a house with I white picket fence.We are going to grow old together.",he then paused and looked me straight in the eyes. "I love you Stiles." I didn't say anything for a while.He looked at me with so much emotion I knew what I said then and there could either repair him or break him even more. "I love you too Derek",I said and right then I knew it was the truth. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Derek did what he said,he got us a house with a white picket fence.Life was actually good for us.I then heard my timer go off.I got up off the toilet I was sitting on and picked up the pregnancy test. And our lives just go even better!

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody ask me how the pregnancy test work because I dont know


End file.
